


Aerois Actually

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Autistic Nova V'ger, Awkward Crush, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Found Family, Friendship, Gross public displays of affection, Inspired by Love Actually, Karaoke, M/M, Nothing too explicit, Office Party, POV Multiple, Public Display of Affection, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You, Unrequited Crush, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: AU where the Stormchaser isn't a ship but an office. Also it is a cheesy christmas romcom.
Relationships: Aila/Oriya Marius, Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto & Fayeth, Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind, Pyri Adhara/Nova V'Ger (one-sided), Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Aerois Actually

Quill placed his hand on the back of Lucius’ headrest as he pulled into a tight space in the office carpark. Lucius smiled at Quill, he always thought he looked so cute when he was concentrating.  
“What are you smiling at?” Quill asked once he was successfully parked.  
“You.” Lucius grinned and leant closer. Quill gave a nervous glance around before leaning in and quickly kissing Lucius.  
“Events like this make me wish we didn’t have to keep our relationship secret.” Lucius sighed.  
“I know, my love.” Quill stroked Lucius’ cheek.  
“You deserve to be shown off!” Lucius exclaimed.  
Quill laughed nervously. It wasn’t late, but the chill of winter had crept in, and with it the dark. If it wasn’t for the light of the street lights, they wouldn’t be able to see at all. As it was, Quill was lit gently from the lights dancing on the outside of the building, twinkling blues amidst warm orange cast a halo atop of his fluffy brown hair. Lucius felt so full of love for him he could burst.  
“One more kiss before we go in?” Lucius asked, Quill glanced around again before pulling Lucius in by his tie and kissing him deeply.  
"I love you." Quill muttered against his lips.  
"I love you too." Lucius gave Quill a quick kiss, gently resting their foreheads together for a moment after he pulled back.  
Quill turned to the rear view mirror to straighten his glasses and fix his hair.  
"Okay, we should really get going now." Lucius said, straightening his tie, deep purple with tiny white snowflake details.  
Quill leant over and pecked Lucius' lips again. 

__________________________

Nova carefully did up her sparkly gold bow tie in the bedroom mirror. She looked at herself for a moment, running her hands through her fluffy hair and adjusting her extremely tacky festive cufflinks. A toned arm snaked its way around her waist, and a small smile crept it’s way onto her face with it.  
“Hi Thalia.” Nova greeted her girlfriend.  
“You look handsome, my dear.” Thalia purred in Nova’s ear, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.  
Nova turned to face Thalia, and her mouth dropped open. Thalia had on a clingy black satin slip dress that was not only extremely low cut but also had a slit going up one of her thighs.  
Nova struggled to compose herself, “We don’t have time to mess around Thalia, I don’t want to be late to the christmas party!”  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, we have plenty of time.” Thalia undid Nova’s bowtie with one smooth tug.  
“Hey! I just did that!” Nova pouted.  
Thalia pulled her into a kiss. 

__________________________

Sentry stood on a step ladder with the end of a piece of tinsel in her mouth, she pulled her stapler out of the front of her dungarees and began fastening it to the ceiling.  
“Hiya Sentry!” Came a cheery voice from below her.  
“Good afternoon Fayeth.” Sentry waved.  
If she hadn’t recognised her voice, Sentry wouldn’t have any idea who’d spoken to her. Fayeth was hidden completely behind a precarious stack of boxes, that she wobbled her way over to place on the long table that had been pulled into the middle of the room.  
“I did a little bit of baking for the buffet, do you want me to lay it out?” Fayeth asked.  
“Yummy! Yeah you can put them wherever you like on that table.” Sentry went back to decorating. 

Fayeth started opening the boxes, pulling out what seemed to be endless plates of cookies, shortbreads and mince pies, two large fruit cakes and a couple dozen muffins.  
“That all looks delicious.” Sentry said brightly, peering down at the table.  
“Thanks! I hope I baked enough.” Fayeth grinned.  
Sentry quickly counted some of the baked goods, there were 30 white chocolate macadamia nut cookies and that was just one of five different flavours. “I’m sure you did! There are only twenty one people in the office.”  
Fayeth smiled sheepishly, “True, but Aila requested twelve mince pies just for herself.”  
“I won’t let anyone go hungry.” Senty pulled a bauble out of her dungarees and handed it to Fayeth, “Fancy a bit of decorating?”  
“I’d love to!” Fayeth said.  
She scrambled up onto a chair, and stood up on her toes to hook the bauble around a ceiling fan. The wheels of the chair skittered precariously, making small scraping sounds against the wooden floor that shot jolts of panic straight to Sentry’s heart.  
“Be careful up there!” Sentry worried, “Maybe leave the high up stuff to me, you can put some bunting on the walls at short person height.”  
“I’m going to tell my husband that you are discriminating against me in the workplace for being short!” Fayeth laughed.  
“I think Lucius would agree with me that you shouldn't be balancing on swivel chairs!” Sentry fussed.

__________________________

Aila jogged up the stairs, the motorbike helmet tucked under her arm brushing against the tinsel lining the bannisters. She reached the top floor and rounded the corner only to collide into someone else coming from the opposite direction.  
“Aila! Watch where you’re going.” laughed Oriya.  
“You watch where you’re going!” Aila scowled. Her leather jacket creaked against itself as she folded her arms.

“Are you on your way to the Christmas party?” Oriya asked.  
“I’m not cuttin’ about work after hours for fun am I?” Aila scoffed.  
Oriya raised an eyebrow, “I think the party is actually supposed to be fun.”  
“Hmm, we’ll see.” Aila attempted to keep walking but the other woman was blocking the way.  
“I hope you have a change of clothes in that bag.” Oriya nodded towards Aila’s massive rucksack.  
“What’s wrong with this?” Aila gestured towards herself. She looked almost exactly the same as she usually did, but her boots were less muddy.  
“You look great,” Oriya assured, “It’s just not exactly a party outfit.”  
“Well it’s what I’m wearing to the party.” Aila shrugged back.  
“I have clothes in my bag, I’m going to get changed in the bathroom.” Oriya smiled smugly  
“Cool.” Aila said flatly.  
“See you later.” Oriya winked and sauntered away. 

Aila shook her head and carried on her jog down the hallway. After a quick stop in the cloakroom to deposit her helmet and jacket, she swung open the door to the main office room where Sentry and Fayeth were decorating.  
“What’s up guys?” She dumped her rucksack on the buffet table.  
“Hello Aila!” Sentry waved at her friend enthusiastically.  
“Hey! Your mince pies are just there.” Fayeth said from where she was stapling bunting to the wall.  
“Cheers Fayeth.” Aila said.  
She picked up a mince pie and put it in her mouth whole as she opened up her rucksack. She pulled out some packets of ham, cocktail sausages and scotch eggs and a six pack of beer and dropped them at the edge of the table. Fayeth began distributing them in a more aesthetically pleasing manner as Aila cracked open one of the beers. Whilst no one was looking, Aila deposited several shoddily wrapped boxes amongst some presents wrapped in a shiny green paper, tied neatly in ribbons and each with a different coloured bow.  
__________________________

Nova checked her watch as Thalia pulled up into the office carpark.  
"We're just about on time!" She sounded surprised.  
Nove fumbled to undo her seatbelt in the dark, she just about heard a small laugh from Thalia under the sound of Thalia’s seatbelt being released.  
“Sweetheart…” Thalia said fondly, leaning over Nova to undo her seatbelt for her.  
Nova’s eyes dropped down, and she went bright red before forcing herself to look back up. Finally free from the confines of the seatbelt, Nova moved to open the door.  
"Not so fast." Thalia chuckled, hand coming up to cup Nova's chin as she turned back to face her. "Can I have a kiss before we go in?"  
Nova blushed as Thalia leant in to kiss her. The hand under her chin moved to hold her cheek, and Nova wrapped her arms around Thalia’s neck, pulling her closer with a contented sigh. Thalia pulled back with a smug smile on her face, but whatever cocky nonsense she was about to say was quickly silenced by Nova kissing her again. And again, and again, and again, until she was climbing into Thalia’s lap and Thalia’s arms were wrapping around her waist.

__________________________

Lucius stepped out of the lift into an office that had been so thoroughly decorated he barely recognised it. Christmas lights twinkled as far as the eyes could see, green tinsel wrapped around the walls, sprinkled with baubles, red ribbons and silver bells. Snowflakes and icicles dangled from the ceiling, and amongst them were small bunches of mistletoe wrapped in colourful ribbons. The table had been lined with a festive tablecloth, but it could barely be seen under the expanse of plates of food arranged like tetris pieces over every available inch of space. The sleeves of Sentry’s chunky christmas jumper were getting caught on the branches of the large tree as she tried to place the star. Aila was leaning against the back wall, the sleeves of her red plaid rolled up and an open beer in one hand. Fayeth hadn’t noticed him yet, her back was to him as she contemplated the placement of a string of lights.

“You’ve done an excellent job!” Lucius announced brightly. Two heads turned to face him immediately.  
"Hey!" Fayeth jumped up and ran over to Lucius, she tried to hug him but the bags filling his arms made it pretty difficult so she took some off of him and placed them by the table before hugging him properly.  
Sentry was next in line to hug him, Aila gave him a mock salute and he gave one back, awkwardly bumping a gift bag into his nose.

"Quill is on his way up." Lucius explained as he set down the rest of his bags.  
Aila laughed, "You really staggered your arrival? I know you guys came in the same car."  
"Well, we have to be careful, don't we?" Lucius said.  
Aila crushed her can and dumped it into the bin, "Everyone in this room knows about you guys."  
"Well some of the people who don't know could have shown up early!" Lucius said anxiously. He busied himself with checking over the buffet table, he wrinkled his nose at some very cheap looking ham he assumed Aila had brought that had been displayed alongside the charcuterie.  
"I think it's sensible how you two always stagger your arrivals, it's a very clever idea." Sentry smiled.  
"Of course it is, it was Quill's idea!" Lucius smiled fondly down at the cheeseboard he was rearranging by colour. After a moment of consideration, he delicately placed a bunch of grapes beside the brie.

"Speak of the devil." Aila nodded towards the door where Quill was struggling to get in, his arms absolutely full of gifts.  
Sentry ran over to help him, "You could have done two trips!" She scolded as she effortlessly took over half of the bags in one arm.  
"No! I had it, it's just that one door's too small!" he protested, clinging stubbornly to the remaining bags as Sentry tried to pry them away from.  
"Ever since Nova made him his new arm he's been such a gentleman, carrying absolutely everything he can." Lucius smiled at Quill adoringly, leaning back against the table and crossing his ankles.  
Everyone ignored the mocking gagging sounds Aila was making.  
"It is pretty useful." Quill grinned, demonstrating by lifting a particularly heavy looking bag over his head with his left arm. Sentry gave him a worried look over her shoulder as she placed the bags into the pile.  
"My present better not be in that one you're swinging around!" Aila laughed.  
"I can't remember,” Lucius furrowed his brow, “It is in one of these bags though." Lucius frowned at the pile. 

Aila went over to the pile and began to rummage through the rainbow of neatly wrapped gifts.  
“This one’s for Nova.” She said, pulling out a box wrapped in shiny blue paper with a gold bow and dumping it on the floor besides the pile.  
“Where is Nova?” Asked Sentry, not looking up from where she was tidying up after Aila’s path of destruction through the present bags.  
“Well she is probably running late isn’t she?” Fayeth piped up, “I’m assuming Thalia is driving her.”  
“Oh, she has no chance of being on time then.” Quill said snidely. This sailed over the heads of the majority of people in this room.

“Do you boys want a drink?” Fayeth asked, heading over to the table and picking up some glasses, wiping them over with the sleeve of her chunky hand knitted christmas jumper.  
“A cider would be nice.” Quill nodded.  
“We have cider and all the bits to make some delicious cocktails hidden away in the staffroom.” Lucius grinned before going off with Fayeth to start making drinks.

__________________________

“That time was definitely your fault.” Thalia said smugly, reapplying red lipstick in the rear view mirror.  
Nova just pouted as she did up her bow tie for the third time that day.  
“Don’t look so sad darling, hopefully we're late enough that your boss is already too drunk to realise that I'm gate crashing his party.” Thalia said dryly.  
“Lucius likes you, he won’t mind you coming.” Nova said.  
“Even though I’m always making his employee of the month late?” Thalia teased, popping the cap back on her lipstick and putting it in her bag.  
“Quill got employee of the month last month.” Nova pouted, folding her arms over her chest.  
“Well he’s been putting in the extra hours.” Thalia winked.  
“He hasn’t! He always leaves at five on the dot!” Nova whined.  
“I was joking about how he’s sleeping with the boss, sweetheart.”  
“Oh…” Nova blushed, “Remember you can’t make jokes like that in front of the team.”  
Nova opened the car door and shivered at the sudden rush of cold air.  
“I know, I'm great at keeping secrets. It’s drunk Lucius I'm worried about.” Thalia laughed, getting out of the car and closing the doors behind her.  
Nova opened the door to the backseats and began scooping up gift bags, “Yeah… let’s go and make sure he’s not measuring his own cocktails.”  
“I think that would be for the best, yes.” Thalia said, taking the bags from Nova.

__________________________

Oriya finished applying her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror. She took one last look at her outfit, a deep green blazer open over a puffy white blouse with plunging neckline, matching high waisted green trousers, stiletto heels and an excess of chunky gold jewelry. She strategically ruffled her hair before stepping out into the corridor. 

As soon as she began walking into the office a red blur came around the corner and crashing into her spilling lukewarm coffee down her white blouse.  
“Pyri you bastard!” she yelped.  
“Oriya, I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Pyri looked mortified, he used his sleeve of his ugly bright red christmas jumper to try and soak some of the coffee from Oriya’s ruined blouse.  
“Please don’t do that.” Oriya sighed.  
Pyri jumped back with his hands in the air, “I’m sorry, I really am!”  
“Ugh, it’s fine.” Oriya shrugged off her blazer and pulled her blouse over her head, Pyri went bright red, and stared awkwardly at his trainers. Oriya handed him her soggy blouse and put her blazer back on.  
“If you can get that stain out I want it back, okay?”  
“Yes, I really am sorry!” Pryi shoved the blouse in his bag but didn’t look up from the floor.

She looked down at her black lace bralette, “Hmm, it’s okay, this might be a cuter outfit.”  
Pyri glanced up at her, then quickly looked slightly over her shoulder “Yes, you look great!” He nodded rapidly.  
“Thank you.” She smiled.  
“I’ll go and get another coffee for Nova, have you seen her by the way?” Pyri babbled eagerly, “I thought she would be here by now, the party starts soon doesn’t it?”  
“I am sure she will be here soon.” Oriya said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Okay!” Pyri stopped nodding. “Hey Oriya, do you reckon I’d be allowed to come to the party tonight?”  
“I can’t see Lucius saying no, so sure.” Oriya shrugged.  
“That’s great! Our floor had one last night but it was kind of lame, I much prefer you guys anyway.” Pyri looked awkward.  
“It’s always a pleasure to have you.” Oriya said.  
Pyri gave an awkward wave before jogging away. Oriya sighed, looks like he learnt nothing from running into her. She thought Pyri was an alright guy, although she didn’t know how the coffee boy from five floors down always found so many excuses to be hanging around their office, mostly trailing after Nova like a lost puppy. 

__________________________

Nova moved the handles of the one bag she’d been allowed to hold to check her watch again.  
"We're so late!" She said in a worried high pitched voice, fidgeting from foot to foot as they waited for the lift.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." Thalia tried her best to sound sympathetic.  
"Lucius might be upset, Sentry might be worried, maybe this will look super bad and I won't get employee of the month in January because of this, maybe…" Nova's babbles were cut short by Thalia kissing her.  
"It's all going to be okay, my dear." Thalia stroked Nova's face tenderly.  
Nova blushed and nodded, leaning into Thalia’s hand for a moment before startling away as the lift dinged. Thalia gave Nova another quick kiss before stepping into the lift. Thalia rummaged about in her handbag for a moment before pulling out a flask and taking a swig. Nova rolled her eyes. 

The lift stopped and the doors opened, Thalia moved the bags to one arm so she could slide her hand into Nova’s back pocket as they left the lift. They rounded the corner to see a group of the office team standing around. They appeared to have been pre-drinking as they were being even more rowdy than usual. As they approached one of the men (Nova thought his name might be Nathan, she should really learn the names of her coworkers) turned around and shouted at them. “Hello! Merry christmas!”  
“Merry christmas.” Nova waved awkwardly.  
“I think the boss is already in the gin so watch out in there.” Nathan nodded towards the door.  
“Oh no.” sighed Nova, grabbing Thalia by the hand and pulling her into the room where the party was happening. 

There was some cheesy music playing over the speakers, and it looked like everyone was already here. Aila was perched on a table in the corner sipping from a beer bottle, Quill, Sentry, and Fayeth were chatting over in another corner next to a pile of gifts. There were a few people dancing around with drinks in their hands, probably provided by Lucius and Howard, who were over by the buffet mixing cocktails. Nova started tugging Thalia in the direction of Lucius but as soon as they were a few feet into the room they were spotted. 

“Nova! Thalia! Over here!”  
They looked around to see Quill waving at them. Nova switched courses and dragged Thalia towards him.  
“Hello! Merry christmas!” Sentry pulled them both into a hug as soon as they were in arm’s reach.  
“Merry Christmas Sentry” Nova said, muffled by Sentry’s strong embrace.  
“Merry christmas Quill, Merry christmas Fayeth.” She greeted the others once Sentry released them. Thalia hung back from the group once she was free of Sentry’s embrace but her and Quill exchanged a friendly nod as she deposited the bags into the gift pile.  
“The decorations look beautiful, Sentry.” Nova looked around in awe.  
“Thank you, but Fayeth did all the ones at your eye level.” Sentry smiled innocently  
Quill laughed into his can of peach cider. Thalia almost didn’t laugh but then she met eyes with Quill and let out a splutter.  
“Oh, they look great Fayeth!” Nova smiled obliviously.  
“Thank you.” Fayeth blushed. 

“Do either of you girls want a drink?” Sentry asked.  
“I am absolutely parched.” Thalia nodded.  
“Is Lucius mixing the cocktails?” Nova said in a concerned tone.  
“No, Howard is helping him.” Quill said, gesturing over towards where a short chubby man was handing Greylano a drink with a wide smile on his flushed cheeks.  
“That really isn’t any better.” Fayeth said nervously. 

As if summoned by their conversation Lucius appeared with a tray of cocktails.  
“Nova! Thalia! I am so glad you could make it, have a drink!” He pulled two bright blue drinks off of his tray and handed them to Nova and Thalia.  
“Thank you Lucius, what is it?” Nova asked  
“Looks like antifreeze.” Thalia said dryly, sniffing the glass and making a face.  
“It’s a blue gin iced tea.” Lucius said excitedly, he handed Quill an orange drink, Fayeth a pink drink, and Sentry a green one. “Orange gin iced tea, Pink gin iced tea, and green gin iced tea.” He picked up a purple one for himself.  
“I didn’t know they made so many colours of gin.” Nova said.  
“Sometimes it’s clear gin and different colours of tea.” Lucius explained.  
“I didn’t know they made so many colours of tea.” Quill laughed.  
“It’s mostly cordials that give them the colours.” Lucius leaned close to Quill and attempted to whisper.  
“Tastes like it’s mostly gin actually.” Thalia said, taking a sip, she didn’t look disappointed though. 

Oriya popped up behind Lucius and took a yellow drink with a lot of glitter in it off of his tray.  
“Hi Oriya!” Nova waved enthusiastically.  
“Hello there.” Oriya gave Nova a fond smile. Oriya’s smile became a grin as Thalia wrapped a possessive arm around Nova’s waist. “Hello Thalia.”  
“Good evening, Oriya.” Thalia nodded.  
“This last cocktail is for Aila.” Lucius interjected. 

Oriya turned her head to the corner where Aila was sitting on a table surveying the room with her arms folded.  
“Aila!” she shouted and gestured for Aila to come and join them. Aila rolled her eyes, slid off of the table and made her way over to the group.  
“I made this for you.” Lucius handed Aila a bright red drink.  
“Thanks, I just finished my last beer.” Aila said.  
“Didn’t you bring a six pack? We’re only an hour into the party.” Quill raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, what of it, bird brain?” Aila downed her drink in one, before wincing, “What the hell was that?”  
“Red gin iced tea.” Lucius smiled.  
“It was decent.” Aila said gruffly, handing the empty glass back to Lucius. Lucius beamed proudly as if he had just received the highest praise humanly possible.

“You literally have two drinks in your hand right now anyway so you can’t judge me.” Aila said to Quill.  
“Well I was drinking cider and Lucius very kindly made me a cocktail, I couldn’t just not accept such a lovely gesture from my boy- boss. My boss.” Quill looked around nervously, luckily no one outside of their little circle noticed his slip up.  
“It’s christmas, we’re all allowed to get drunk.” Lucius grinned.  
“Cheers to that.” Thalia added, downing her own drink.  
“Anyway, I should go and mingle, I’ll talk to you guys later.” Lucius turned to leave and Fayeth followed closely behind him. 

Oriya leaned in close to Aila and whispered something in her ear, Aila nodded and they wandered off together in the direction of the buffet.  
“Anyone want to dance?” Sentry asked.  
“I will stand next to you swaying a bit while you dance.” Quill offered.  
“Great plan!” Sentry held her cocktail out to Thalia, “I’ve already had half a glass of wine so I don’t need this, do you want it?”  
“Thank you.” Thalia took the drink with a bemused, but fond, smile. Quill and Sentry joined a group of drunk co workers on the dance floor. 

Thalia finished Sentry’s drink in a few swigs and watched as Nova tentatively sipped her own.  
“Are you okay with that, dear?” Thalia asked  
“It’s a little strong.” Nova admitted, taking another mouthful and scrunching her nose.  
Thalia took the drink out of Nova’s hand, “We can get you something a little weaker.” Thalia placed a hand on the small of Nova’s back and gently led her over to the buffet. 

__________________________

Pyri stood in front of the lift on the ground floor, bouncing from foot to foot, before getting impatient and running up the stairs. When he arrived at the floor he could hear muffled music coming from, he slid through the door. He was met by the sight of people dancing and talking.  
He scanned the room until he saw Oriya, she was near the buffet talking to Aila whose attention seemed to be divided fifty fifty between the conversation and the heaped plate of food she was holding. Pryi also noticed Nova on the other end of the buffet table talking with that Thalia girl she was always hanging out with, she appeared to be saying something into Nova’s ear, they were standing pretty close to the speakers so it would make sense that they would have to be so close to hear each other. 

Pyri skirted around the outside of the room, careful to make sure Nova didn’t spot him as he approached Oriya and Aila.  
“Excuse me ladies.” Pyri said as he slid between the pair.  
“Hello again Pyri.” Oriya smiled  
Aila mumbled something that was probably a greeting through a mouth full of scotch egg.  
“Oriya, all the laundry places are closed right now.” Pyri said in a stressed tone.  
“What?” Oriya squinted at Pyri in clear confusion.  
“Your shirt.” He said, impatiently bouncing on the spot  
“Oh, well I didn’t expect you to get it done today.” She laughed.  
“Great! Also all the coffee places are closed.” Pyri babbled.  
Oriya raised an eyebrow, “I don’t want coffee.”  
“For Nova.” Pyri said.  
“I doubt Nova wants coffee, it's almost nine in the evening.” Oriya sighed.  
“But I always bring her coffee.”  
“Get her a cocktail or something.” Oriya turned back to Aila who was picking more food off of the buffet.  
“Great idea, Oriya.” Pyri said to himself, nodding enthusiastically. 

__________________________

Lucius and Fayeth made their way around the room handing out the presents and drinks, making sure everyone was enjoying the party. Eventually some of the team convinced the pair to join them on the dancefloor. The speakers were loudly playing a new wave celtic folk pop song. Lucius excitedly took Fayeth’s hands and spun her around the dancefloor. Soon enough they gravitated towards Quill and Sentry.  
“Quill finished one of Lucius’ cocktails.” Sentry said into Fayeth’s ear as they danced side by side.  
“Oh no.” Fayeth laughed.  
“I could do with a glass of water” Sentry panted, “I’m all danced-out!”  
“I’ll come with you” Fayeth followed Sentry over to the buffet table.  
They both got drinks and stood watching the party together for a moment. 

__________________________

The music suddenly switched to a much slower song. Without thinking Quill held out a hand to Lucius who took it with a smile. Quill pulled Lucius close to him, with one arm around his waist. Quill knew Lucius probably had more knowledge on how to dance but he also knew Lucius would enjoy being led so Quill ever so gently stepped from side to side. He brought Lucius’ had up to his mouth and ghosted his lips over the back of it. He looked up and marveled at his dancing partner's beauty, the twinkling fairy lights that filled the room reflected in his oddly colored eyes. A thin strand of his platinum blond hair fell in front of his face, his cheeks were flushed pink and his soft lips parted in a slight smile. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, just holding each other and swaying to the music. 

__________________________

Fayeth lent against the wall watching her husband and his boyfriend dance together.  
She turned to Sentry “You call that subtle?”  
“Oh no! Not at all” Sentry stressed.  
“It’s okay” Fayeth waved her hand dismissively “People were bound to find out eventually, those two could never keep a secret for long.”  
“True, if you are sure you’re okay with it, they do look very sweet together.”  
“I’m fine. My family have chilled out a lot since I married Lucius, they have become a lot more accepting, when everything does eventually come out I’m sure it will be fine.”  
“Good, I’m glad” Sentry smiled.  
“They do look cute together” Fayeth turned back to watch the boys dancing. 

__________________________

Nova tried to remain composed as Thalia whispered into her ear, she found it best if she tuned out whatever her girlfriend was saying, but Nova’s mind was currently entirely occupied by the feeling of Thalia’s warm breath on her neck and her hand gently squeezing her upper arm. Nova decided to attempt a difficult maths equation in her brain as a distraction.  
“Nova!” a voice came from behind her, “Nova, Nova. Nova I got you a drink.”  
She pulled herself out of the maths in her brain and out of Thalia’s embrace to turn around and see Pyri running towards her with a glass in his hand.  
“Oh no.” Nova muttered under her breath, “Hey Pyri.” She said at an audible volume.  
“Hi Nova!” Pyri handed her the glass, Nova peered into it, it looked like orange juice but it smelt faintly of vodka.  
“Thanks.” Nova said flatly, “No offence Pyri, but why are you here? You don’t work here.”  
“Well Lucius said it was fine, okay actually he didn't, but Oriya said Lucius would say it was fine. Friends of people who work here are allowed to be here like…” Pyri gestured at Thalia and trailed off when he noticed the look she was giving him.  
“This is Thalia!” Nova smiled.  
“Nice to meet you Thalia, I’m Pyri, Nova’s friend.” Pyri offered Thalia a handshake.  
“Pleasure.” Thalia said flatly, ignoring Pyri’s outstretched hand. “I am a little miffed that you brought my girlfriend a drink and didn’t get me one.”  
“Oh I’m sorry, what would you like?” Pyri looked genuinely sorry.  
“Jack and coke please.” Thalia said.  
“Coming right up!” Pyri nodded and dashed off.  
Nova took a mouthful of the drink Pyri gave her, and then handed it to Thalia “You can have this too if you like.”  
Thalia took the drink, and downed it. She took Nova by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom.

__________________________

Thalia scowled as she pulled Nova through the crowded room.  
"Ouch! you're holding my hand a little tight!" Nova squeaked  
"I'm sorry my dear." Thalia apologised softly, letting go of Nova's hand just as they reached the door to the bathroom.  
Thalia pushed the door open to see Aila sitting on the edge of the sink with Oriya on her knees, head between Aila's Legs. Aila met Thalia's eyes. "Get out." Aila said firmly.  
Thalia quickly closed the door, a shit eating grin on her face.  
"What was it? What's going on in there?" Nova asked  
"I'll tell you in a minute." Thalia patted Nova's head and started speed walking back towards the party.  
"Wait for me!" Nova jogged after her. 

__________________________

The music had changed again to a more upbeat track, Quill was reluctantly letting Lucius teach him dance moves. This did involve Lucius occasionally holding his hands or hips to move them so it wasn't entirely bad.  
They were interrupted by Thalia running over to them.  
"Quillek!" She said excitedly  
"What?" Quill internally cringed at Thalia pronouncing his name wrong, they were too far along in their friendship for him to correct her now though.  
"I've got gossip Quillek" She grabbed him by the shoulders.  
Lucius looked slightly dejected but said nothing.  
"Gossip?!" Quill slurred excitedly  
"Gossip? what gossip?" Nova panted and she jogged up behind Tahlia  
"Guess who just got caught hooking up in the bathroom?" Thalia said in a dramatic stage whisper.  
"I don't want to know about you and Nova." Quill made a disgusted face  
“Not us, although I was trying, but anyway… guess who else.”  
“I don’t know, I've been dancing, I haven’t seen who’s been coming and going, just tell me.”  
“Oriya and Aila.” Thalia said in a conspiratorial voice, just loud enough for Quill, Lucius and Nova to hear  
“Oriya and Aila? Like together?” Quill said, struggling to keep voice down.  
“Yep!” Thalia looked smug.  
Lucius looked absolutely scandalised and Nova had turned bright red.  
“Oh my god” Quill brought his hand to his mouth.  
“I know.” Thalia wiggled her eyebrows.  
Nova made a strangled noise.  
“Do you think it is like an ongoing thing or just tonight?” Quill asked Thalia .  
“Well I didn’t see all that much.” Thalia smirked.  
“If they were dating they would tell us, surely.” Lucius said.  
“Would they?” Quill gave Lucius a look.  
“Probably not.” Thalia said dryly. 

Sentry approached the group with a tray full of glasses of water.  
“Thought some of you might need these, you guys have been drinking a lot.” She handed one of the glasses to Thalia who passed it onto Nova. Quill watched Thalia do this and mimicked, taking a glass of water and handing it to Lucius. Lucius thanked him and began sipping, Quill guessed that Lucius might be too drunk to even realise what he was drinking wasn’t alcoholic. 

“Someone has set up a karaoke, if any of you are interested” Sentry told the group.  
Lucius clapped excitedly “Who wants to sing with me?” He looked around at his friends' blank faces.  
“Thalia?” Lucius asked.  
“No” Thalia shook her head firmly.  
“Please Thalia!” Nova looked up at Thalia with pleading eyes, “It would be so cool!”  
“Really Nova?” Thalia raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend.  
“Pleeease, I will cheer you on the whole time!” Nova beamed up at Thalia.  
“Fine, what are we singing?” Thalia sighed, turning to Lucius.  
“Wonderful!” Lucius did a happy little dance “I don’t know yet, lets go look at what backing tracks they have.” Lucius attempted to take Thalia’s hand but she swatted him away. They wandered off in search of the karaoke. 

Quill turned to Nova and laughed, “This is going to be embarrassing.”  
“No, it’s going to be fun!” Nova flapped her hands in excitement.  
Quill wished Aila was here, she was always up for taking the piss out of Lucius with him. 

“You've had Thalia’s lipstick on your neck all evening by the way” Quill said into Nova’s ear.  
“Shit.” Muttered Nova, she rubbed at her neck, smudging the red lipstick stain about.  
“Better?” She asked.  
“Yeah.” Quill lied.  
Nova grabbed Quill’s hand and pulled him in the direction Thalia and Lucius had gone. As they approached they heard the first beats of Mariah Carey All I Want for Christmas Is You.  
“Oh god” muttered Quill.  
They pushed through the small crowd that had already begun gathering to see Thalia jump up onto a table, an impressive stunt given the height of the heels she was wearing. Lucius followed her with slightly less grace.  
“Go on Thalia!” Nova cheered as the pair stood on the table both picked up microphones that were plugged into a laptop with the lyrics to the song displayed on the screen.  
“You've got this babe!” Nova clapped enthusiastically as they began to sing. 

Quill had only heard Lucius singing to himself in the shower before, he wasn’t awful, but he definitely couldn't hit all the notes Mariah Carey could. Thalia sounded like she had a good voice but at the moment she was way too drunk and dancing around way too much to hold a tune. 

Quill felt someone barge up next to him, he looked to see Aila. Oriya stood next to her with a smug look on her face.  
“Having a good night?” Quill asked Aila with a wink.  
“Shut up” she very gently punched him in the arm. Well, gently for Aila. Quill might bruise.

_________________________

Lucius gripped his microphone, he didn’t need to look at the lyrics on the laptop screen because he knew this song off by heart. He watched Thalia smoothly step from side to side as she sang, he attempted to dance too. He didn’t feel particularly well balanced on the table in his heeled boots so he didn’t attempt any ambitious moves. He looked over the crowd that had gathered to watch them sing. He saw Nova at the front, cheering and clapping, Quill stood next to her, his arms were folded but his face showed he was enjoying the performance. Aila stood nearby watching with amusement, Oriya was dancing next to her. He looked around more and spotted Fayeth dancing with sentry in the middle of the crowd. He gave her a wave and she waved back. When they reached the first chorus Thalia pointed and sang directly to Nova. Lucius watched Nova visibly swooning, and Quill laughed at her. 

When the second chorus came around Thalia sang at Nova again, Lucius found himself singing directly to Quill. Quill turned bright red and hid his face in his hands. Thalia jumped down from the table, gathered Nova up in her arms and kissed her. Some of the people dancing nearby wolf whistled. When Thalia put Nova down she was blushing bright red. 

_________________________

Quill averted his eyes as Thalia sweeped Nova up into a deep kiss. At least their public display of affection had taken attention away from him, he had no idea why Lucius felt the need to sing directly to him in front of their whole office. 

Thalia jumped back onto the table, Quill rolled his eyes as Nova giggled. He looked back up to the makeshift stage to see Lucius stepping down towards him  
Quill thought. He looked around but the crowd was boxing him in, he had nowhere to run. Lucius grabbed him, pulling him into a messy kiss. Quill sighed, accepting that this was happening and kissed him back. Lucius pulled back from the kiss and grinned at Quill. Quill could hear his friends and coworkers shouting and cheering around him but he couldn't take his eyes off of Lucius with his cheeks flushed pink, his long platinum blond hair slightly disheveled from his dancing. He watched as Lucius got down on one knee in front of him. Quill didn’t realise what was happening until Lucius gently took Quill’s right hand in both of his own.  
“Qillek Ad Khollar, will you marry me?” Lucius asked, looking up at Quill with soft eyes.  
Quill froze for a moment as he processed the question. He opened his mouth to speak but his throat felt dry, he couldn't form any words, he eventually nodded his head.  
“Is that a yes?” Lucius asked hopefully.  
Quill nodded his head again more vigorously. Lucius jumped up and pulled Quill into a tight hug.  
“Yes” Quill croaked, finally finding his voice. He grabbed Lucius’ face and kissed him deeply. Only when he pulled away did he remember the room full of people watching him.  
“Can we get out of here please?” Quill asked.  
Lucius nodded and took Quill by the hand leading him out of the room, pushing past anyone who got in their way.

_________________________

The track finished as Quill and Lucius made their exit. Thalia jumped back down off of the table to embrace Nova.  
“Poor Quill.” Nova said wrapping her arms around Thalia.  
“I know, imagine having to marry Lucius.” Thalia laughed.  
“I meant he just looked embarrassed by how public it was,” Nova swatted Thalia on the arm,“I know he will be very happy to marry Lucius” Nova explained .  
“I am sure he is about to make it up to him” Thalia winked at her.  
Nova made a scrunched up disgusted face. 

Sentry barged her way through the crowd with Fayeth in tow.  
“People keep trying to ask me why my husband just proposed to his secretary and I am too drunk to explain right now so I am hiding near you guys now.” Fayeth smiled ducking inbetween Sentry and Thalia, practically vanishing behind the two taller women.  
“I am so happy for them!” Sentry clapped her hands happily.  
“Me too!” Nova began to bounce excitedly.  
“Do you think they have plans for their wedding yet? I know Lucius’ outfit will be gorgeous” Sentry gushed.  
“They are both going to look so handsome!” Nova grabbed Sentry's hands in excitement.  
“They have literally only been engaged for five minutes, calm down.” Thalia rubbed her temples.

_________________________

Aila smiled fondly as she watched Quill and Lucius leave the party. She was happy for those dumb boys, especially after watching them pine for each other for as long as she’d known them this felt very gratifying. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around, quickly trying to hide the smile she knew had crept onto her face.  
“That was cute.” Oriya smiled.  
“I guess.” Aila shrugged.  
“You love them.” Oriya put an arm around Aila’s shoulders.  
Aila let out a breath that could be described as a chuckle. They stood for a moment before Oriya leant into Aila’s ear, “Do you feel like coming back to my place?” She whispered  
“Sure, let’s go” Aila turned and made a beeline for the exit.  
Oriya punched the air and ran after Aila, unable to contain her excitement. 

_________________________

“Thalia!” Pyri came running up with a glass in his hand, “Thalia! I have your drink.”  
“Thank you, Perry” She took the glass.  
“It’s Pyri.” Pyri pouted.  
“My apologies.” She took a sip from her drink and turned back to talk to Nova.  
“Have you had a nice party, Nova?” Pyri interjected their conversation.  
“I have, thank you Pyri.” Nova said politely  
“Hey Nova did you know you're standing under mistletoe?” Pyri pointed above Nova’s head  
“What? Nova looked up nervously to see a small bundle of green leaves and white berries hanging from the ceiling above her.  
“Sentry, why would you do this?” came Fayeth’s voice seemingly from nowhere.  
“Thalia told me to.” Sentry turned to Thalia.  
“Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?” Thalia smiled, “Look Nova, mistletoe!”  
“I know!” Nova sounded confused  
Thalia leant down and gave Nova a kiss leaving a red lipstick smudge on her cheek.  
Pyri’s jaw hit the floor.

_________________________

“I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there.” Lucius said.  
He was sitting in Quill’s passenger seat fiddling with his seatbelt. The car was just sat stationary in the office car park. The boys had been sitting there in a comfortable silence together for a moment now, and they were beginning to sober up.  
“It’s okay” Quill smiled, “Did you really mean it?”  
“Huh?” Lucius blinked.  
“You want to marry me?” The headlights from a car passing nearby briefly illuminated the soft look of cautious hope on Quill’s face.  
“Of course I do. Obviously there are some things myself and Fayeth need to sort out first but you’re the man of my dreams, Quill. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then some. I would marry you a hundred times over if I could. Quill honestly, it would make me the luckiest man on earth if-” Quill cut him off with a sweet kiss.  
“I meant it when I said yes too.” Quill said softly.  
“I’m glad!” Lucius let out a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I will ask you again, I will plan it properly and do it in a way you will actually enjoy. I will get you a ring too, obviously you need a ring, I’ll get you a really shiny one, what’s your favorite gemstone?”  
“I don’t think I have one.” Quill laughed softly.  
“Spessartite would suit you.” Lucius said, reaching his hand up to caress Quill’s cheek.  
“Okay, I’ll have one of those.” Quill lent into Lucius’ touch.  
“Not just one, they aren’t very expensive at all! Or maybe just one but surrounded by diamonds? You deserve lots of shiny things!” Lucius explained.  
“I’m sure whatever you pick out for me will be lovely.”  
“It will be.” Lucius said confidently.  
Quill pulled Lucius into the closest hug he could manage from the driver's seat.  
“I love you so much” he muttered into Lucius’ shoulder.  
They held onto each other until Quill developed a cramp in his torso from the awkward way he was leaning. He attempted to sit up straight but Lucius pulled him onto his lap. Quill giggled and placed a loving chaste kiss on Lucius’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to my boyfriend @Ithdanis. All the best parts of this fic are thanks to him.  
> Hope you all enjoy this fic, please leave a little <3 or comment if you do.  
> Happy holidays xoxox


End file.
